1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in games and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a gameboard type game having numbers inscribed thereon for use in combination with corresponding numbers on playing cards to determine the positioning of playing tokens on the gameboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gameboard type games are well known and games of this type involving numerical determinations and mental processes in the playing of the game are enjoying great popularlity today. Many of the presently available games of this type, however, are either extremely simple in play and the attraction to the playing of the game soon wanes, or the game is extremely complicated, and the entertainment aspect of the game may become lost in the exertion of mind required for the play.